I Love U, Hyung
by YJSexolf
Summary: HIATUS!Aku menyayangimu hyungie/SUPER JUNIOR FANFICTION/KYUHAE BROTHERSHIP/


**Tittle: My Brother Twoshoot**

 **Cast: Lee Donghae(22 y.o), Cho Kyuhyun(19 y.o), Park Jungsoo(27 y.o) and other**

 **Genre: Angst, brothership, family**

 **.**

 **Warning: cerita jelek, alur pasaran, OOC, typos pasti dan kekurangan lainnya. Jika tidak suka jangan baca! Saya sudah peringatkan anda!**

 **.**

 **This story is mine**

 **All cast milik tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri**

 **.**

 **Note: Hay...hay saya bangkit dari hibernasi. Ini cuma ff selingan, twoshoot doang. Mianhe saya lama gk update, saya males banget ke warnet yang jaraknya gk deket buat update ff hehe. Chingudeul jangan marah ne. FF I hate U saya update hari rabu/kamis ne, suwer, janji saya!**

 **Dan untuk anda, reader-shi yang terhormat yang tidak bisa saya sebutkan namanya, jika anda tidak suka ff saya, saya harap anda usah membaca semua ff saya. Dari pada anda berkomentar buruk terhadap saya. Huwaa udah ah selamat menikmati cerita chingudeul! Semoga menghibur!**

 **.**

 **Happy reading^_^**

'Bruk'

Suara tubuh yang berbenturan dengan sofa itu memecah keheningan malam. Tubuh berbalut sweater berwarna abu-abu dengan bawahan jeans ketat nampak memejamkan mata, menikmati keempukan sofa yang tengah didudukinya dengan nyaman.

"Hah..." namja itu menghela napas lelah. Digerakannya lehernya yang terasa kaku dan kebas ke kanan dan kiri hingga menimbulkan suara gemeletuk tulang yang beradu.

Sepasang mata dengan irirs hitam kecoklatan itu melirik sebuah jam besar yang ada di rumah mewah kediamannya. Pukul 11.35, 25 menit sebelum tengah malam.

"Hah...aku rasa aku bisa mati karena pekerjaan ini. Ah tubuhku lelah sekali..." namja berkulit pucat itu menggerutu sebal. Dengan langkah berat namja itu bangkit kemudian berjalan kearah kamarnya di lantai dua.

Namja ini. Menjadi seorang penyanyi muda dan terkenal memanglah cita-citanya. Tapi ia sama sekali tak menyangka jika menjadi seorang penyanyi terkenal dengan nama Lee Kyuhyun benar-benar pekerjaan yang melelahkan.

Harus rekaman, syuting video clip, iklan, talk show, maupun jampa fans nyatanya membuatnya merasa bahkan hampir menyerah dengan pekerjaannya yang bertumpuk itu. Tapi mau apa lagi, ia sudah memutuskan menjadi penyanyi dengan segala konsekuensinya, suka tidak suka ia harus menjalaninya.

'Klik'

Lampu lorong lantai dua itu tiba-tiba menyala. Membuat buku kuduk namja berkulit pucat bernama Lee Kyuhyun itu meremang. Sungguh kesan horor sangat terasa disini. Tengah malam, di rumah sebesar ini, terjaga sendirian, ditemani temaram lampu.

Berbagai pikiran tentang hantu dan lain-lain hinggap di otaknya. Siapa yang menyalakan lampunya? Bukankah appa dan ummanya tidak ada di rumah, mereka menetap di luar negri, hyungnya juga sedang berada di Mokpo untuk urusan perusahaan. Dan para maid? Ah ia yakin jika mereka semua sudah tidur. Lalu siapa?

"Kyu..."

Oh tidak, si hantu memanggil namanya. Kyuhyun mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari. Tapi, oh tidak, ia tak bisa bergerak. Sebuah lengan menarik kerahnya hingga ia berlari ditempat.

"Kau mau kemana huh?" Suara itu tepat dibelakangnya membuat ketakutan Kyuhyun semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Ampun...jangan apa-apakan aku..." mohon Kyuhyun hampir menangis ketakutan.

Ia bahkan tak berani menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang sekedar melihat siapa yang tengah menarik kerah sweaternya kini.

"Astaga Kyunie...kau bicara apa hmm?" Sosok itu membalik dengan paksa tubuh Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi membelakanginya.

"Aah...ternyata..." desah Kyuhyun lega "Ku kira kau hantu Jungsoo hyung"

"Kyunie...sebesar ini kau masih takut hantu. Ah aku ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi fansmu jika tahu idolanya sepenakut dirimu Kyu ahaha..." sosok itu, Jungsoo mengakhiri ucapannya dengan tawa meledak.

Kyuhyun mendengus dan mengerucutkan bibirnya "Issh...menyebalkan! Bukankah kau ada di Mokpo? Kenapa sudah pulang? Dan lagi, apa yang hyung lakukan malam-malam begini huh?!"

"Hyung pulang memang sudah waktunya pulang, ah kau ini! Dan lagi, bukannya kau tahu jika hyung sering lembur di rumah Kyu"

Jelas Jungsoo membuat Kyuhyun menepuk kepalanya sendiri. Ia bahkan lupa fakta itu.

"Kau sendiri baru pulang?"

"Eum...Hyung-ah, aku lelah sekali" Kyuhyun kembali mengeluh.

"Kau tidak boleh begitu Kyunie... Kau harus..."

"Arra hyungie. Simpan saja ceramah panjangmu untuk besok ne! Sekarang yang kubutuhkan hanyalah tidur. Jalja-yo" Kyuhyun segera memutus hyungnya yang akan memulai ceramah panjangnya. Sedikit berteriak ia kemudian berlari kecil menuju kamarnya.

"Anak itu..." meninggalkan Jungsoo yang menggeleng pasrah melihat kelakuan sang dongsaeng.

.

.

.

Detik jam telah menunjukan waktu tengah malam. Namun hal itu nyatanya tak mengehentikan sosok yang tengah berkutat dengan pensil dan buku gambar yang di pegangnya. Raut wajahnya yang pucat dengan bibir mengering serta lingkaran kehitaman di sekitar matanya membuatnya nampak lelah. Namun seulas senyum tetap terukir dibibirnya yang sedang bersenandung lagu penyanyi idolanya, Lee Kyuhyun-At Gwanghamun.

'Cklek'

Pintu kamar rawatnya terbuka.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan tengah malam begini Hae-ya? Kenapa masih terjaga hum?" Seorang namja tampan sekaligus cantik berseragam putih khas dokter menghampiri pasiennya yang sedang sibuk diatas bangsal yang ditempatinya.

Sosok itu langsung membalik buku gambarnya dengan cepat "Heechul hyung..." namja yang dipanggil Donghae itu mengalihkan perhatiannya, menatap sang dokter yang sudah dianggapnya hyung sendiri.

"Kau harusnya istirahat Hae. Kenapa terjaga sampai larut begini?" Namja cantik itu merebut buku gambar serta pensil yang dipegang Donghae.

"Hyung jangan..." Donghae mempertahankan kedua benda itu.

"Aku janji...sebentar lagi saja"

"Kau bisa menyelesaikannya besok Hae. Sekarang tidur!"

"Hyung jebal... Selagi aku merasa sehat biarkan aku menyelesaikannya. Bukankah kau tahu sendiri jika gambarku sudah menganggur berhari-hari. Aku ingin menyelesaikannya sebelum aku tidak bisa lagi. Lagi pula, belum tentu jika besok kondisiku baik bukan?!"

Heechul menatap Donghae sendu. Mencerna lamat-lamat perkataan namja bertubuh kurus di hadapannya. Benar kata Donghae, kondisi semenit kedepan pun tak ada yang berani menjamin ia baik-baik saja.

Kondisi Donghae yang bak roller coaster yang naik turun semaunya sendiri.

"Baik, setengah jam lagi lalu kau tidur ne! Sebenarnya apa yang kau gambar eoh?! Kenapa tak pernah mengijinkanku melihatnya!"

"Ini belum selesai hyung. Lagi pula gambar ini bukan untuk mu, jadi untuk apa kau tahu eoh?"

"Aish...kau ini. Setengah jam lagi dan kau harus tidur!"

.

.

.

"Kerja bagus Kyu. Hah...kau memang penyanyi berbakat. Sekali take vokal saja sudah sebagus ini" puji seorang namja bertubuh sedikit tambun pada artis asuhannya.

"Terima kasih hyungnim. Sudah selesai bukan, bolehkan aku pergi?"

"Mwo pergi? Kau tidak ikut, hari ini kita sedang merayakan kesuksesanmu. Dan artis utamanya tidak ikut?"

"Jongmal mianhe hyungnim. Aku harus ke suatu tempat"

"Hah...baiklah...Untuk kali ini tak apa"

"Terima kasih hyungnim. Lain kali aku pasti ikut!"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun membuka perlahan pintu ruang rawat ini. Melangkah tanpa suara, takut menganggu seorang pasien yang diyakininya tengah terlelap.

"Anyeong Heechul hyung" sapanya pada seorang dokter yang nampaknya baru saja selesai memeriksa hyungnya. Ya, hyungnya yang lain. Fans nomor satunya, Lee Donghae.

"Ah...kau kyu" dokter cantik itu sedikit tersentak kaget.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Kyuhyun sembari melepas syal, masker serta kacamata yang ia gunakan sebagai penyamaran agar tak dikenali fansnya.

Dokter cantik itu menghela napas "Kondisinya menurun lagi. Aku rasa ini karena tadi malam ia bersikeras menyelesaikan gambarnya" jelas Heechul.

"Gambar...apa..?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada bingung.

"Entahlah, dia tak mau menunjukannya padaku, kau tanya saja padanya. Baiklah aku pergi dulu, jangan ganggu istirahatnya Kyu" pesan Heechul sebelum pergi. Hubungan mereka memang sudah seakrab hyung dan dongsaeng. Jadi tak ada lagi rasa canggung diantara mereka.

Kyuhyun menarik kursi di dekat ranjang sang hyung. Mendudukan dirinya di sana dan mengamati sang hyung yang tengah lelap. Mengamati wajah pucat nan tirus sang hyung. Matanya terpejam erat dengan deru napas teratur dibantu selang kecil tertambat di hidungnya.

Meski tidurnya itu tak sepenuhnya tenang. Beberapa kali hyungnya itu melenguh dan merintih dalam tidurnya. Kyuhyun mengamit tangan hyungnya yang terbebas dari jarum infus.

Dingin, tangan sang hyung terasa begitu dingin. Remasan pelan ia rasakan ketika sang hyung mulai merintih lagi. Kepalanya bergerak-gerak gelisah, deru napasnya terdengar sesak dan kasar.

"Apa sesakit itu hyungie...hiks..." Kyuhyun membawa genggaman tangan sang hyung kepipinya. Membiarkan tangan hyungnya itu basah oleh air matanya yang memaksa keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"Hiks...kau harus sembuh hyungie...hiks...kau harus tetap hidup untukku..." jujur saja, sudah lama Jungsoo dan keluarganya menyerah akan keadaan Donghae. Bahkan saat beberapa tahun lalu Donghae dalam puncak kesakitannya, mereka sekeluarga sudah menguatkan hati untuk melepaskan salah satu anggota keluarga mereka itu untuk terbebas dari segala kesakitannya.

Namun tidak untuk Kyuhyun. Maknae keluarga Lee itu menentang habis-habisan keputusan keluarganya, memilih berjuang seorang diri mempertahankan hidup sang hyung yang amat sangat ia sayangi. Dan nampaknya keajaiban berpihak kepadanya. Donghae masih dapat bertahan hingga kini meski dengan keadaan terus melemah.

"Eung..." lenguhan kecil terdengar kembali.

Mengusap air matanya cepat, Kyuhyun menatap sang hyung yang mulai terjaga dari tidurnya. Mata dengan lingkaran hitam di sekitarnya itu mengerjap pelan.

"Bagaimana tidurmu hyungie?" Suara lembut yang Donghae favorite kan menyapa indra pendengarnya kala kesadaran penuh ia dapatkan. Mata sayu miliknya menatap kearah Kyuhyun.

Dirinya tersenyum lembut mendapati wajah manis sang adik tersenyum di hadapannya. Meski diatas senyum itu ada sepasang mata sembab yang menatapnya juga tangannya yang terasa basah dalam genggaman sang adik. Ah lagi-lagi dirinya membuat sang adik menangis.

"Kyunie...kau disini?" sang hyung bertanya lirih. Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Mempererat genggamannya pada sang hyung "Aku disini hyungie..."

"Ah..iya..." mata Donghae berbinar ceria kala ia ingat sesuatu. Buru-buru bangkit dari ranjang, terduduk diatasnya, sedikit mengernyit kala rasa ngilu dirasakan di dadanya. Mengabaikan seruan khawatir sang adik dengan kelakuannya yang membingungkan.

Ia mengambil sesuatu dibawah bantalnya. Sebuah buku gambar berukuran A4. Dengan senyum lebar Donghae menyerahkan buku gambar itu pada Kyuhyun.

"Ini apa?"

"Bukalah!" Donghae tetap mempertahankan senyum lebarnya.

"I-ini..." gumam Kyuhyun sedikit tercengang oleh keindahan lukisan tangan itu. Disana, di gambar itu nampak seorang namja mengenakan pakaian putih menghadap dengan pose anggun ke arah langit dengan sebuah cahaya berpendar terang. Diikuti sesosok malaikat muncul dari cahaya itu.

"Jadi ini yang dimaksud Heechul hyung? Hyung membuat ini hingga malam? Dan apa ini aku?" Tunjuk Kyuhyun ke arah gambar yang memiliki wajah sama dengan dirinya.

Mengangguk, Donghae tersenyum malu "Aish...dasar Heechul hyung, mengadu padamu huh! Hmm...Itu memang Kyuhyunie"

"Aku dengar dari suster-suster yang suka bergosip, lagumu sukses besar saengie. Jadi aku membuat ini untuk hadiahmu. Kau suka?" Tambah Donghae dengan suara ruangnya.

"Suka? Tentu saja sangat suka. Kemampuan menggambarmu benar-benar hebat hyungie" puji Kyuhyun antusias.

"Tapi...ini...Kenapa di gambar ini kau malaikat hyung?" Kyuhyun menunjuk gambar malaikat yang muncul dari seberkas cahaya itu.

"Eum...Aku...ingin selalu menjadi malaikatmu Kyunie hehe"

"Hyungie..." mata Kyuhyun memanas. Bicara apa hyungnya ini? Bukankah hanya orang yang telah meninggal yang akan menjadi malaikat.

"Kenapa malah menangis eoh?!" Pekik Donghae melihat mata Kyuhyun mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Sudahlah kalau kau menangis aku tidur saja!" Donghae membaringkan tubuhnya diranjang dengan cepat. Donghae menarik selimut menutupi kepalanya. Namun sedetik kemudian ia menyibak selimut itu dan mendelik pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terkekeh geli dengan tingkah sang hyung yang kekanakan. Donghae membawa tautan tangan mereka ke dadanya.

Mendekapnya erat hingga kyuhyun dapat merasakan detak jantung sang hyung yang berdebar tak menentu.

"Jaljayo hyungie..."

"Hmm..."

"Euh...hyung?"

"Apa...?"

"Aku...sedang menyiapkan sesuatu untukmu"

"Hm...apa..?"

"Rahasia. Hyungie akan tahu nanti. Jaljayo"

"Hmm...jalja..."

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan hyung sebenarnya?"

Disinilah Kyuhyun. Di ruang kerja dokter Kim Heechul. Bertanya dengan suara bergetar ketakutan setelah ia dibuat terkejut setengah mati mendapati sang hyung tak mau bangun dari tidurnya. Hyungnya terlalu lelap tertidur hingga tak mau kembali ke alam nyata. Dan pada akhirnya, perawatan intensif ia dapatkan.

Heechul menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu remaja 19 tahun itu. Ia tahu benar bagaimana perjuangan Kyuhyun untuk mempertahankan hidup Donghae di saat semua orang sudah menyerah untuknya. Bahkan selama ini hanya Kyuhyunlah yanh menemani Donghae. Jungsoo yang merupakan sahabatnya, juga kedua tetua Lee yang memang sudah merelakan Donghae sejak lama seolah lepas tangan dengan keadaannya.

"Kita sudah memperkirakan keadaan ini akan terjadi Kyu. Kau tahu sendiri bukan, kondisi ginjal hyungmu terus memburuk seiring bertambahnya usia. Salah satu ginjalnya sudah diangkat beberapa tahun lalu. Meski salah satu ginjal mulanya sehat, namun..." Heechul tak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya, suara isak pilu kini memenuhi ruangan.

"Hidup dengan satu ginjal tidaklah mudah untuk penderita gagal ginjal sepertinya. Ia sudah berjuang untuk hidupnya"

"Aku..hiks..bisa donorkan ginjalku hyungie... Kumohon...selamatkan hyungku" pinta Kyuhyun meratap.

"Kita akan mengusahakan yang terbaik untuknya"

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-shi, apakah kau ingin rekaman kali ini ditangguhkan? Kau kelihatan kurang baik saat ini" seorang namja paruh baya yang merupakan salah satu staff yang kali ini bekerja sama dengan Kyuhyun. Menanyakan keadaan sang artis yang biasanya dapat menyanyi dengan suara memukau sekali take, namun kali ini tidak, ada apa dengannya.

"Tidak hyung-nim, aku tak apa. Hanya sedikit lelah mungkin. Bisakah kita teruskan hyungnim, lagu ini harus sudah selesai sebelum ulang tahun hyungie" Kalimat terakhir Kyuhyun ucapkan dengan lirih. Sorot matanya meredup mengingat sang hyung belum juga terbangun dari tidurnya hampir 2 hari ini.

Mungkin hal inilah yang membuat Kyuhyun kelihatan lebih pucat. Ia terlalu lelah mencemaskan sang hyung hingga membuat kondisinya nampak berantakan saat ini.

Namja paruh baya itu tersenyum kecil "Jadi lagu ini yang akan kau jadikan hadiah untuk hyungmu?"

"Ah, hyung! Bukankah dari liriknya sudah jelas, kenapa masih tanya?"

.

.

.

Jungsoo memegang kening Kyuhyun dengan raut cemas. Bagaimana tidak, suhu tubuh adik bungsunya itu sedikit hangat, meski tidak terlalu tinggi, namun tetap saja membuat Jungsoo cemas.

"Apa kau terlalu sibuk Kyu. Tubuhmu mulai tidak beres sepertinya. Dan lagi, malam-malam begini kau mau kemana eoh?"

Jungsoo mengomel seraya memperhatikan penampilan adiknya yang seperti orang yang akan bepergian.

"Rumah sakit mengabariku jika Hae hyung sudah sadar, hyung. Aku harus segera kesana, menemaninya" jelas Kyuhyun.

"Tapi kau kurang sehat Kyu, istirahatlah di rumah"

"Hae hyung akan kesepian, hyung. Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya sedikit flu"

"Tapi Kyu..."

"Hae hyung tidak ada teman disana"

"Ia akan kesepian..." nadanya sedikit melirih disana "Tak ada yang menemaninya selain aku dan Heechul hyung. Sedang Heechul hyung sedang menangani operasi besar"

"Banyak perawat yang menemainya disana. Sudahlah, kau istirahat saja di rumah"

Perhatian yang Jungsoo tujukan padanya sedikit banyak membuat Kyuhyun emosi. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja, bukankah sangat terasa jika Jungsoo sama sekali tak peduli dengan keadaan hyungnya yang lain. Bahkan saat ia berkata jika Donghae baru sadar pun, Jungsoo tak bertanya apapun mengenai keadaannya.

"Aku peduli padanya!" Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak "Aku bukan hyung ataupun appa dan umma yang sudah bisa merelakan Hae hyung untuk mati! Kau bahkan sudah tak peduli lagi padanya hyungie..."

Jungsoo terdiam. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Hanya karena kalian pernah menyerah untuk hidupnya bukan berarti kalian lepas tangan akan keadaannya. Tak tahukah hyung jika, Hae hyung sering menangis... Ia berkata sangat merindukan kalian..."

Hening menyapa sejenak sebelum seseorang diantara mereka bersuara.

"Kyunie...bukan seperti itu, hyung juga appa dan umma bukannya tidak peduli padanya. Kau tahu sendiri akan bagaimana kondisi Donghae pada akhirnya. Hyung hanya tak ingin lebih menyayanginya sehingga akan semakin sulit melepasnya, mengertilah Kyu..."

"Apa yang harus ku mengerti?! Hah...sudahlah, aku pergi dulu hyung"

.

TBC...


End file.
